


A little too late

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentes, Angst, M/M, Suicidio, Uso exagerado de metáforas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, habría dicho sin un ápice de duda que aquel era un día gris





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/gifts).



> ¡Hola hola! Mucho tiempo sin subir nada, lo sé, pero he estado pasando por unas épocas complicadas y mi musa como de costumbre ha estado muy puñetera. Aquí os traigo, en mi línea, un angst porque se conoce que soy incapaz de escribir cosas alegres. Es también un encargo de un amigo que me había pedido 'Fehorel + suicidio'. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, como de costumbre, y dicho esto os dejo mi horror sin más.

Jehan Prouvaire creía firmemente en los colores: absolutamente todo en el mundo poseía un color, desde el cielo y las flores hasta el más íntimo de los pensamientos, colores brillantes y cálidos o vivos y eléctricos, pero si alguien le hubiese preguntado, habría dicho sin un ápice de duda que aquel era un día gris. Gris, pese a que el sol brillaba alto en un cielo despejado, sin nubes; gris, aunque los pétalos de los gladiolos y las violetas brillasen bajo la luz, como una muda burla; gris, aunque no recordaba haber visto jamás una hierba tan verde. Era gris también el ánimo en el coche, un gris oscuro, plomizo, que casi podía saborearse en el silencio que el murmullo de la voz del locutor en la radio apenas alcanzaba siquiera a arañar. Era un día gris.

El día del accidente había sido rojo, vibrante y alegre, una ocasión para celebrar que nadie se había perdido: perduraba en su mente la celebración, pero no se acordaba ya de su causa. Recordaba las carcajadas y el alcohol, las luces de la discoteca y el retumbar de los altavoces en su pecho; recordaba trastabillar y caer en el regazo de Feuilly, enzarzado en una conversación con Bahorel, y la sonrisa afable de su rostro al ayudarle a incorporarse. Recordaba, como un eco, su despedida cuando subieron al coche, aquel breve "Hasta mañana, chicos" desde el asiento del copiloto, y la llamada. Sobre todo recordaba la llamada.

Las filas de asientos los aguardaban a su llegada, ocupadas ya algunas por amigos, conocidos, familiares, rostros grises en el ambiente gris, máscaras y muecas grises para ocultar dolores demasiado intensos para ser expresados. También ellos ocuparon su lugar entre las filas grises.

Los días que habían seguido a la llamada habían sido azules, el azul oscuro del cielo nocturno, de las noches sin dormir junto al cabecero de la cama, el azul de la incertidumbre con despuntes verdes de esperanza y que finalmente se había fundido en el negro de la desesperación. El funeral de Feuilly había sido negro, demasiado negro, un negro que lo había cubierto todo, incluso el radiante rojo de Enjolras de pie en el estrado pronunciando un discurso que jamás habría tenido que pronunciar, una despedida demasiado temprana para una vida demasiado dura. Después, de nuevo, en la casa, el arcoiris mientras intercambiaban historias, memorias de quien se había marchado para no volver, arrebatado tan súbitamente, tratando de ahuyentar el negro que amenazaba con devorarlo todo.

Recordaba la preocupación, las noches al teléfono hablando hasta que el negro del cielo se tornaba azul y por fin gris anunciando el despunte del día, rebatiendo una y otra vez los mismos pensamientos. _Sinohubiesebebido_ _Sinomehubiesedistraído_ _Sinosinosinosino..._ Guardar en cajas los restos de una vida compartida en una casa demasiado grande ya, demasiado plagada de fantasmas de lo que había sido, el repentino cesar de las lágrimas y el regreso de los vivos colores, demasiado brusco, demasiado imprevisto...

Recordaba esperar junto al teléfono una llamada que no había llegado, su inquietud morada cuando nadie había contestado al otro lado, y lo gris de la casa cuando por fin había acudido tras una noche sin noticias, demasiado fría, demasiado silenciosa. Recordaba encontrarle y sin embargo no encontrarle. Demasiado frío. Demasiado lento. Demasiado tarde.

Y una vez más, Enjolras de pie frente a sus camaradas, pronunciaba un discurso sin atreverse a mirar el rostro sonriente de la foto junto a él. _Bahorel siempre fue un hombre con un gran corazón..._


End file.
